The Parent Trap
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: A special fanfic for Terry's birthday! Candy and Terry are both adults with grown children from previous marriages. She's now a successful surgeon and he's the new Duke. Find out what happens when their children try to play matchmaker...


**The parent trap**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Inspired by the movie? Believe it or not, the title came to me towards the end of my redaction. LOL! I wrote this minific for our dear Terry's birthday. Enjoy! And Happy Birthday Terry!**

It was mid August, and the weather was very warm in Chicago. The garden in the big mansion was full of people who had come for a barbecue for the son of the master of the house. He had invited all his friends, his cousins and everybody was having fun at the big barbecue party. So, there was a lot of noise outside. The parents, who were there, took some food and they went inside to eat. The food was good.

Candy was now a young woman in her thirties, but you couldn't tell when you looked at her; she could've been confused with the teenagers outside in the garden. She was talking to Albert, the master of manor.

- Candy, think…it's too far…England is on the other side of the Atlantic, said Albert

- Funny, you didn't think it was too far when you sent me there as a teen…

- I know… but now you have the choice….

- And I choose to go to London…

- Why?

- To change…. I need a change…

- I know you just lost your husband, but…

- Albert, please. My decision is made.

- Nothing I'm going to say is going to make you change your mind?

- Nothing. I'm sorry. But staying here is much too painful, said Candy with tears in her eyes. I miss him so much!

- I know honey, said Albert hugging her.

Her sister and best friend Annie came in with her husband. She saw Candy and Albert hugging.

- Albert can't make you change your mind? Asked Annie

- No. I need this Annie, please understand me…, said Candy.

- Of course, honey. I understand. You need a new environment, not a constant reminder of your former life…, said Annie

- Thank you, said Candy

- But we're still going to miss you, said Archie

- I'm going to miss you too…

- Why England? Asked Annie

- Why not England? Asked Candy

- You know why…

- Because I went to school there for a few months a million years ago? Said Candy

- Yes, said Annie and…

- Annie, that's so far away…it's forgotten…, said Candy

Annie understood that Candy didn't want her to talk about… the past.

- Well, said Archie, you are a grown woman; you know what you're doing. All we can do is wish you good luck…

- Thanks, Archie, said Candy smiling…

- If you're bored, said Albert, come back to us…

- I won't be bored, but thank you for the offer…

Archie was looking out the window at the children playing. They seemed to be having a lot of fun.

- I don't remember having this much fun, when I was their age, he said

- That's because you were afraid of ruining your silk shirts, said Annie laughing

- Yeah, said Candy, you were the fashion police!

- He still is…, said Annie, we discuss fashion all the time…and he doesn't let me wear anything out of date…

- Annie, please, said Archie

- But I love it; it's great to have a husband who shares your passion in fashion…, said Annie laughing…

A young man with blond hair entered the room. He was tall and handsome.

- Mom? He said walking to Candy, are you ok?

- I'm fine, honey… you don't have to worry about me…, said Candy

- Of course, I have to worry. I'm the man of the house now…do you need anything, a drink, more food? He asked, I got you the little cakes you like…

- Thank you honey, you're very sweet…

- I guess it's no use asking to tell your mother that she doesn't need to go so far away? Said Albert

- I'm all for it… we do need a change, gramps, said the boy, don't worry, we're going to be fine…

Albert dropped the subject. Candy's mind was made, she was leaving. He was going to miss her like crazy.

- Ok, then said Albert, but I'm going to miss you both…

- I'm going to miss you too…, said Candy hugging him…

So it was settled. Candy was leaving for England…The trip happened a week later. All her family was there to say goodbye. Annie and Archie had a daughter Rosy who had a little thing for Candy's son.

- I'm going to miss you, she said

- I'm going to miss you all, said the boy…

It was like he didn't want to make her feel special. Rosy was disappointed. Patty was there too. She had a husband and children of her own. Life continued after she lost Stear, after all, she was only a teen…

- Candy, said Patty, have a safe trip and I hope you feel better

- Thank you Patty, said Candy

- Life goes on, take it from me… I never thought I would be happy again after losing Stear…but I found Joey, and I'm happy…she said

- I know Patty…, said Candy, thank you .

Eliza's daughter, despite her mother's influence, had a thing for Candy's son and she liked Candy. So she came with the others to say goodbye to Candy and the object of her affection. Her name was Heather.

- Bye Aunty Candy, she said, have a safe trip…

- Goodbye Heather…

- And you, she said, come back to me quickly… she told Candy's son

- Hey, Heather, back off, said Rosy, leave him alone!

- Whooa girls! Easy! He said, I'm glad to see you both…

Candy looked at the scene laughing…She hugged Albert hard.

- I'm going to miss you the most, "dad", she said

- I know little one… said Albert

She hugged Annie too.

- I know you need a change, and maybe England is what you need. If it isn't… well you can always come back…

- Yeah, we're always going to be glad to see you, said Archie

- I know, said Candy, bye…Honey, let's go…

- Ok, mom, he said, bye everybody!

They got on board after kissing everybody again. The boat left to take them to England. She had a suite with her son.

- Mom, I'm going to go for a walk, said her son

- Ok, honey, I'm going to stay here and rest, maybe I'll go out for a walk later

- Ok. Mom, I love you…

- I love you too, honey she said

She closed her eyes, on the bed thinking how she got there…

After the party at the Pony Home, she went back with Albert to Chicago. He used his influence to get her job back. But he also renovated the Happy Clinic of Doctor Martin as a thank you for giving Candy a job when she was blacklisted.

- That's not necessary, said Doctor Martin

- Yes, it is! Said Candy, you hired me when nobody else would…

- That's because no one care about my little clinic…

- I care…let us make you this gift, please said Candy

- All right…it's true what the bible say, be nice to everybody, you might greet angels, you and Albert are my angels…, said Doctor Martin moved

Candy went back to work at St. Joan's hospital, and she lived with Albert at the mansion. The Great aunt couldn't say much, Candy was Albert's adopted daughter, but that meant she was his daughter like any other children he would have. Candy was even teasing him sometime by calling him "dad". Albert would laugh about it and respond by calling her his daughter. They would burst out laughing. They had a father-daughter relationship and they were happy. Time passed, and one day Candy got the surprise of her life at the hospital. They always bought a lot of wounded soldiers from the war. Candy was attracted by one of the wounded.

- Oh, it's been a while, could it be him? She said out loud

- What? Asked Nathalie her colleague

- That soldier there, I know him, well I think I do…

- Well you know everybody! Said Nathalie laughing

- I'm serious; Nathalie…let me get closer to him…

She approached the young soldier, he was blond, he looked a little older, but Candy would have recognised him anywhere, even though she'd seen him once…

- Michael? She said….

The soldier was staring the ceiling and he was surprised to hear someone call him.

- Michael, it's me Candy, you remember me?

The soldier looked at her and smiled weakly…

- Yes, the tower… you're a real daredevil you know that?

- Oh Michael, I'm so happy to see you and I'm so glad you came back whole from this war!

- Candy, I never thought I'd see you again…our meeting was so short

- Don't speak, she said, save your strengths

- Oh, I'm fine, they are just making a big deal for nothing, I'm a doctor, and I know I'm fine…

- Doctors make the worst patients, said Candy, I'm going to take you to your room and get another doctor to have a look at you…

- Miss Daredevil, I'm so glad you're the first familiar face I see…You still look like a little girl….

- But I'm a nurse now with lots of hours and years of experience…she said smiling

Candy took special care of the man who helped her come down that tower with the stupid suitcase in her hand. Meghan, Michael's cousin would come and find Candy and Michael together.

- Aren't nurses supposed to stay professional and not seduce the patients? She asked

- Well, Candy is keeping me company…, said Michael

- You don't need that little orphan to take care of you, I can ask for someone else, said Meghan

- Don't you dare interfere! Said Michael, I want Candy to take care of me… and stop it with the orphan crack, she was adopted by one of the richest man in America…she's actually loaded!

- Oh…, said Meghan a little ashamed, Eliza was saying…

- Eliza told me to let Candy break her neck coming down the tower, she's not a good person, Meghan, don't listen to her…

- I'm sorry… you're taking care of Michael, thank you…, said Meghan

- I'm just doing my job, said Candy, and he did help me on that tower, so he gets my special attention…

Michael smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Meghan looked at the scene; the chemistry was there… indeed it was. It didn't take long for Michael and Candy to start dating and get closer. She had room in her heart for another love… Albert talked to her about it.

- Little one, are you sure? It's not a rebound thing?

- It's been a while for it to be my rebound thing, don't you think so? I love him Albert, and I'm happy when I'm with him…

- All right, then. All I want, is for you to be happy…

- I will be, she said, Michael is wonderful, and he's a doctor…we've got so much in common…

So when everybody was getting married and starting a family, Candy married Dr. Michael and started a family too. Patty had moved on too, and married a nice young man named Joey Banes and started a family. Candy had a beautiful bouncing baby boy she named Michael Jr. They called him "Mike" so they won't confuse him with his daddy. Candy had a good life with Michael, who pushed her to continue her studies and she became a doctor, than they both became surgeons… Life was beautiful until that awful night a few weeks ago. Michael was in a fatal car accident, the other driver was drunk… Candy felt like her heart was ripped into shreds. She was a widow, all of a sudden with a teen age son. The trip to England was an opportunity from one of her colleagues, to study a new method of that was supposed to help patient in need of new organs; transplant. The offer was right on cue, because Candy needed to fixate on something. She stood up to cry. She wished she was with Michael, going to London to study this new method; he liked to heal people, he would've been so happy to learn a new method to do it. The door opened and her son came in.

- Mike, she said, you're bored already? Did you find some young people to talk to?

- Yes, I did, I just came to check up on you mom.

- You don't have to check up on me all the time, honey. I'm fine.

- Mom, you've crying again…

- And I'm going to be crying again, it's normal. I just lost my husband and my best friend, the father of my child, my partner…

- I know, life is not fair. It was his time to go…he had a good life…but you're still here, and I'm still here. Life goes on…you're going to continue to take care of your patients and dad will be looking over you from heaven

- Mike, I'm so lucky I have you, she said hugging him

- I'm lucky I have you as a mom…hang in there. I miss him too. He was my best friend

Mike went back out to find his new friends and Candy went for a walk on the deck. She was thinking about Michael, but he mind took her back on that New Year's Eve and that obnoxious boy…why was she thinking about him all of a sudden? Was it because she was on a boat going to England like that night? She chased the memory away, but it was like it didn't want to go away…

Candy and Mike arrived in London in the house they had given them by the hospital. It was nice and cosy.

- Mom this is going to be great, you'll see…

- We have to look for a school for you too…

- How about the one you went to? What was it again? St. Paul College?

- You're not seriously thinking of going there?

- Why not, it sounds like fun…

- Mike…

- Mom…come on. Let me experience it. If I don't like it, we'll find another school…

Candy looked at her son. He wanted the St. Paul experience? Ok. Why not?

- All right, we'll go to St. Paul tomorrow and get you enrol; as an old student…

- Who ran away and left them hanging dry…, said her son with a mocking tone

- Michael!

- Sorry mom, I couldn't resist…but you should be able to get me in without any problem…

- Of course. But you're going to commute, no boarding school as long as I'm here with you…

- I don't want to leave you either mom…, so I'll commute.

The next day, Candy took her son to St. Paul College. Mother Grey had retired. Mother Margaret was the new headmistress. She recognised Candy right away.

- Candice White Andrew! I can't believe it! You haven't changed a bit! Said Mother Margaret

- Sister Margaret! Or is it Mother Margaret now? I'm so happy to see you!

They hugged.

- This is my son. Michael, said Candy

- Hello Michael…

- Hello Mother Margaret, said Michael smiling

- Can you take him? Asked Candy, I know it's short notice…but I came here kind of suddenly, I just lost my husband….

- Oh, I'm sorry, said Mother Margaret

- Thank you. So I came here on to study a special surgical method…

- Surgical? Said Mother Margaret

- I'm a doctor, a surgeon…

- Oh, wow. Congratulations. Of course, for you Candy, I'll take him. Since you live here now, I suppose he's going to commute?

- Yes…thank you Mother Margaret

- You're very welcome Candy. I'm happy you trust us with your son, after the way the school treated you…

- That's all in the past…

So Michael Jr. was going to school, where his mother went years ago. Candy started the new program and she was amazed by how much things changed day by day due to research people were doing to improve the ways of medicine. Everything was going fine. Candy was working to forget about her pain and her missing Michael.

Michael Jr. liked his school. He made new friends and he like wearing the uniform. He met a young girl, named Nellie. She had dark brown hair and big blue eyes. They hit it off and became friends.

A few weeks later, Candy was in a reception with other surgeons discussing work. She met a man and his wife. The man was fascinated to see a woman surgeon who looked so young.

- You fascinate me, he said, I'm Lord Bakersfield, this is my wife…

- Hello, said Candy with a smile

- I have a goddaughter suffering from kidney failure, I was wondering if you could help her…, said Lord Bakersfield.

- Well, I'll have to examine her and see her file, said Candy, can you bring her to the hospital?

- Well that's just it, said Lord Bakersfield, she lost her mother as a baby, and her father is overprotective. He's had enough of doctors never finding a cure for his daughter, so he doesn't want to hear about hospitals anymore, unless she really needs it…

- Oh…, said Candy, so what would you want me to do? If she can't come to the hospital…

- Could you go see her at her house? He said

- But you said her father doesn't want her to see any other doctors…, replied Candy

- Well I'll just have to take you there under false pretences. There's a dinner party in two days, I can take you with us, so you could sneak out and go see her in her room…

- That's sounds a little weird…

- Well, think about it…, just examine her and see if you could help her, please, begged Lord Bakersfield

Candy looked at him. That sounded a little weird, what he was asking her to do, and little dishonest. But if she could help the young girl…

- All right, she finally said, I'll come with you; I'll examine your goddaughter…

- Thank you very much, said Lady Bakersfield

- Why come to me? Asked Candy, there are other doctors…?

- Well you don't look like a surgeon…, said Lord Bakersfield; you can become friends with the father…

- What? You want me to date her father? Said Candy stunned

- Not date…well become friend with him…, said Lord Bakersfield, it's for the good cause…

Candy looked at them like they had just fallen from the sky.

- I'm not going to date the father just to be able to examine the daughter! She said

- Keep an open mind, because if you can help her, you'll have to convince the father to let you treat her…, said Lord Bakersfield

- Well I suppose if it concerns saving the life of his daughter, he should be willing to listen.

Lord Bakersfield and his wife looked at each other. Candy saw their look.

- What? He's an ogre? He's not going to eat me, if I can save his daughter…! She said

- Well, now I know I got the right person for this. Thank God. Just be patient and think about the little girl…

- You sound like he's a monster…or something

- You have no idea, whispered Lady Bakersfield

- What was that? Asked Candy

- Nothing, said Lady Bakersfield, thank you so much for doing this, we appreciate it…

- You're welcome. If I can help your goddaughter, it's worth confronting her lout of a father…

The next day, when her son came to school he looked sad.

- Mike, what's wrong? You look sad…

- Oh, it's my friend, Nellie, she wasn't at school today, the teacher said she was sick…

- Oh… what's wrong with her? Do you know?

- No, she seemed fine yesterday…

- Well, I hope she's there tomorrow, so you won't worry about her…and next time you see her, ask her what's wrong with her… tell her your mother is a doctor…

- Ok. Thanks mom.

But the next day Nellie didn't come to school either and Mike was sad.

- Mike? Said his mother

- She wasn't there today either! I'm getting worried I wish I knew where she lived…

- Maybe she just has a bad cold or the flu…

- Maybe…

- Don't worry too much. You really like this girl…

- She's very nice…

- I have a dinner party, tonight. Since it's Friday, you want to come with me?

- Of course, mom. I'll come with you. It will stop me from worrying about Nellie…

So they got ready to go to the dinner party. Lord Bakersfield came to pick her up with her son.

- You've got a date? He asked

- This is my son, Mike, she said smiling

- Wow!

- Pleased to meet you, said Michael smiling…

- Well he's taller than me, said Candy, so he could pass of as my date…

They burst out laughing. They got to the dinner party; there were a lot of people.

- Well since there's a lot of people, you can go upstairs…said Lord Bakersfield

- What? Said Candy

- My wife will come with you to show you her room…

- What's going on? Asked Mike

- Don't worry about it, said Candy, you go with Lord Bakersfield

- Ok mom, said Mike unsure

Candy went upstairs with Lady Bakersfield to the young girl's room. Lady Bakersfield knocked.

- Come in! Said a voice inside

Candy got in with Lady Bakersfield. There was a young girl lying on the bed. She smiled when she recognised her godmother.

- Auntie Sheridan! She said with a weak smile, it's good to see you!

- How are you? Asked Lady Bakersfield hugging her

- Not too bad … you have a friend with you?

- This is a doctor…

- A doctor? She's barely older than me!

- I'm older than I look, said Candy with a smile, how are you feeling…?

- Not too bad…good move to bring a female doctor, auntie Sheridan, daddy would never suspect she's a doctor…I don't know, he's just fed up to see the doctors coming with no solutions at all…

Candy examined the young girl.

- What's your name? Asked Candy

- Eleonor, they call me Nellie…, she said

- Hi Nellie, my name is Candy…

- Hi Candy, pleased to meet you…

- Pleased to meet you too, she said with a smile

Candy felt weird, this young girl had a warmth coming from her, she didn't know what it was. It was a pity she was sick and the doctors couldn't cure her. She was so young; she was supposed to have her whole life in front of her.

Meanwhile at the party, Mike was wondering where his mother was. He remembered seeing her going up the stairs with Lady Bakersfield; he thought they were going to powder their nose or something. He decided to go see what was going on. The master of the house saw a young boy going up the stairs, he wanted to follow him, but he was distracted by some guest who had just arrived. But he was keeping his eyes on the stairs to see of the young boy would come back down.

Mike was looking for his mother by knocking on doors, and opening them. He finally got to the room where his mother was. He knocked… Lady Bakersfield opened the door, holding her breath. She was relieved to see that it was only Mike.

- Mike? She said, you're looking for your mother?

- Yes, said Mike, have you seen her?

- She's here, said Lady Bakersfield, but…

- Let him in, said Candy, come in sweetheart…

Mike entered the room and he was surprised to see his mother with a young girl who was lying on the bed. He approached them

- Mom, what are you doing here? He said, you're…

He stopped when he saw the young girl on the bed…

- Nellie? He said

- Mike? She said hi!

- Are you ok? He asked, you didn't come to school …

- I'm better she said smiling…

- You will, with my mother taking care of you…

- Your mother? Small world, said Nellie with a smile

Mike approached them. He pulled a chair and sat next to her near the bed. He took her hand…

- You never told me you were sick, he said

- Well that's not really a pleasant subject of conversion; "Hi my name is Nellie, and I have a possible fatal disease…"

- Of course not…but I was worried and I was right, you are sick…

Candy stood up to go speak to Lady Bakersfield when the door opened and Nellie's father the room…

- What in God's name is going on in here? How dare you come in my daughter's room! She's sick, she needs to rest! He yelled, get away from her!

- Daddy, said Nellie, calm down, it's ok…this is Mike from school, I told you about him…

- What in bloody hell is he doing here? Yelled the father…

- Well, said Nellie, he came with Auntie Sheridan and his mother to see how I was doing…

- Sheridan, how dare you bring strangers in my daughter's room!

- I…, started Lady Bakersfield

Candy was looking at the scene, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Oh life was sometimes very cruel to her. Like she didn't have enough pain when she lost her husband… She wanted to say something, but she was frozen on the spot.

- You have no right! Yelled the father

- Daddy! Said Nellie, Auntie Sheridan wanted another doctor's opinion…

- Doctor, that young boy is a doctor? He's barely out of his diapers! Probably another quack!

- Not him, silly, said Nellie, his mother…

The father realised for the first time there was another woman in the room with them who had remained silent, up until then. He looked at her and he thought he was having a day dream… they looked at each other in silence for a while.

Lady Bakersfield, Mike and Nellie looked at them surprised. Nellie was stunned to see her father speechless, for the first time! Mike was looking at his mother; he'd never seen his mother in that state, she was upset, yet…Lady Bakersfield prayed that Candy would be able to treat Nellie and convince her father…

Candy was still staring at Nellie's father in the eyes.

- This child is a doctor? He said, she's 12! Those freckles on your nose don't make you look smart at all with that nose…

- After all these years, you couldn't come up with a better pick up line? She answered, you're recycling…

- Who said it was pick up line? You over estimate yourself, my dear doctor…

- I didn't come here to flirt with you; I came here to see a patient. The world doesn't revolve around you!

- You're in my home, uninvited, in my daughter's room… I have the right to get angry…

- Angry, because a doctor is examining your sick daughter?

- I didn't ask you to come here. You're all quacks anyway; whom I paid a lot of money to get the same diagnostic… no cure!

Mike decided to intervene on his mother's behalf.

- Hey! My mother is the best doctor and the best surgeon there is! Your daughter has a fighting chance with her! He said loudly

- Michael, said Candy, it's ok…

- No mom, how dare he talk to you like that? He doesn't know you!

- That's were you're wrong, young man, your mother and I go way back…, said Nellie's father

- What? Said Mike, Nellie and Lady Bakersfield

- We go way back, he repeated

- Mom? Said Mike

- I've known him since school….

- Here? At St. Paul? Said Mike

- Yes…, said Candy, he's now the duke of Grandchester, you'd think he had good manners and say hello to us…

- You're trespassing, he said

- I was invited by Lord Bakersfield, she said, had I known it was your castle; I wouldn't even have bothered to come! Let's go Mike…

- Mom, wait! We can't go, tell us if you can help Nellie…don't put her in the middle of your, your… I don't know how to call it, whatever the two of you are going through! She needs help…

- Michael, if her father doesn't want me to treat her, it's no use, I can't force him too…, said Candy

- Why not? You two seem to know each other well…come on mom…!

Candy looked at her son's begging face. He was desperate. She turned to Nellie's father who had walked to his daughter's bed.

- Terry, she said, can you let me look at your daughter's case?

Terrence Grandchester looked at the woman in front of him who looked almost exactly like she was all those years ago, it's like she hadn't aged a day. But she now had a teenage son…

- What's the use? You're going to tell me the same thing…, he said

- Well I won't know if I don't try…you can't be sure of what I'm going to tell you…

- Nellie, he said looking at his daughter, you want to through all this again?

- Daddy, I've got nothing to lose…a female doctor, let her try…, said Nellie smiling

Terry looked at his daughter, and he looked at Candy. Oh what the heck! Why not?

- All right, he said, for you honey… but if you want out, you tell me and we're going to stop…

- Thank you daddy, said Nellie hugging him…

- Anything for you, baby, he said hugging her hard.

The transformation was amazing, he had become so nice all of a sudden with his daughter, the angry man was gone, he melted in front of his little angel. Then he turned to Candy.

- I'm sorry if I was rude earlier…, he said, you took me by surprise…I have guests I have to go back to. You're welcome to stay with your son, Candy…

- This is my son Michael, said Candy, Mike this is Terrence Grandchester, an old friend from school…

An "old friend from school"? That's all he was to her? Well why did he even care, it was over between them for years…She had moved on and gotten married herself and had a family. She was a doctor…She did something with her life.

- Pleased to meet you Mr. Grandchester, said Mike

- Likewise…, he said, what are your intentions towards my daughter? He asked seriously

- Daddy! Said Nellie, he's only a friend from school!

- Yes, said Michael, we're just friend…

- Michael, said Candy, let's go downstairs to the party

- All right mom. Bye Nellie, said Mike

- Bye Mike, said Nellie, bye Dr. Candy, bye Auntie Sheridan, bye daddy

- Sleep tight, baby, said Terry

- Bye, said the others.

Everybody went to the party. Terry took care of his guests, but he was barely looking at Candy. She felt a little hurt. What did she expect? That they would pick up where they left off? No, but not to be ignored completely. When the party was over and they went back home, Candy and her son were talking.

- So you know Nellie's father?

- Since school…

- And you were friends?

"Friends"? Well you have to say they've never said the "L" world to each other back then…So yes, "friends" was the right word.

- Yes, we were friends; she said sadly, that was so long ago, before I met your father…

- Well, it's a small world, isn't it? Said Mike smiling

- Yeah…, said Candy, let's go to bed honey…

Her mind was lost in her memories of the past, with Terry at St. Paul, the missed meetings, the very brief reunion and the heartbreaking separation… Everything came back running.

Terry was in bedroom, alone. He had a date, but he had sent her away. Seeing her again, affected him more than he thought. He couldn't think of another woman. But they had their chance back then, it was too late….too many years had passed…she had a son and a husband. He had seen her wedding band on her finger. He didn't want to thing about her, but the memories invaded him, he had no choice but to relive them…

Lord and Lady Bakersfield were in their bedroom, talking about the evening.

- So how did it go, with Nellie? He asked his wife

- Well, Terry came in and caught us…but it turns out that, he knows Candy…

- What? How?

- They went to school together…

- This is even better… an old friend, could convince him to let her treat Nellie! Well, it's a small world! I don't know what it is, but I feel she's the one we've all been waiting for… She's going to be good, for Nellie …and Terry if he opens his heart to love again…

- You want to play matchmaker? Well aren't you the romantic one! Said his wife hugging him, let's pray everything goes like we want to…

Candy was in her at the hospital the following Monday, when Terry arrived with his daughter.

- Hello! Come in, she said smiling to Nellie, have a seat please

- Thank you, said the father and daughter…

- How are you feeling Nellie? She asked

- Not too bad, said Nellie

- She's being brave, said Terry, she's not that well

- Nellie, you don't have to be brave with me or in the hospital. We're here to help you…, said Candy

There was a knock on the door; a nurse came in with a wheel chair.

- Dr. Candy, said the nurse entering with a wheel chair, we're ready for Miss Nellie…

Nellie stood up and went to sit on the wheelchair. Her father stood up to see her out.

- You don't have to come, Your Grace, said the nurse, it's going to be fine

- But…,started Terry

- Daddy, we've been through this, you know everything they're going to do…wait for me, ok?

- I don't want you to be alone…, he said

- I won't be, said Nellie, I've got all those nice nurses and doctor Candy…see you later daddy!

Candy looked at Terry with his daughter. The daughter he had with Susanna…but that was all in the past. She had a baby with Michael her husband. But a part of her had hoped that Terry wouldn't be able to do anything without her, a very selfish part of her…

- Terry, you want something to drink while you wait? She asked

- Sure doctor, he said coldly

She stood up and walked to a table where there was some cups and coffee in a teapot, with some sandwiches. She was talking while she poured the warm liquid in the pot.

- I looked at your daughter's file this morning, and I think the research I'm working on might be able to help her…

He looked at her. Was she serious? Or was she just saying that to reassure him.

- Really, you're not making this up? He asked coldly

- You're daughter's life is at stake Terry, why would I be joking?

- Maybe you're like all those doctors who only want more money…

- You know me better than that, Terry!

- Do I? I didn't know you were married and had had a child, and had become this big surgeon…

- Well you hadn't seen me since our break up… how could you know what happened to me? Anyway, we're not here to talk about the past. We're here for Nellie… I think I can help her, but I don't know if you're going to let me…

- Why?

- Because the treatment I wanted to try on her is experimental…but it's her best chance. You know she doesn't have much time to live…

- You don't need to tell me that my daughter is dying! He said suddenly louder

- Terry calm down…I'm sorry. I know how painful the thought of having to lose your daughter must be…

- How would you know? Have you lost your son? He looks healthy to me!

- And I thank God every day for it, she said ignoring his meanness, no parent should see their child dying before them…

- I don't need your pity, Candy! Don't patronize me!

- All right then, so stop all the self pity and get a hold of yourself! Your daughter needs to see you strong and full of hope!

- They told me she was dying! How do you expect me to get used to that!

- I don't expect you to…but you are the parent here…

- I'm afraid I'm going to lose her…

- She's not gone yet and I can help if you let me…

- How…?

- Well there's an experimental treatment…it was tried once but it failed, and I think I found out why…

- It failed?

- Yes, but we know why it failed, so next time we're going to make sure everything is right before doing anything

- You want to use my daughter as a guinea pig?

- I want to try to save your daughter…Can you trust me with that?

Terry looked at her. If they had made their lives together, everything would've been so different! It was no use dwelling on something he couldn't change. Candy seemed so sure…

- She's the most precious thing I have, he finally said, I'm trusting you with her…

- Thank you Terry…

- Because I know you. You wouldn't give me hope if there weren't any…

- You know with every operation there's some risks involve, and we will have to find a compatible donor…

- Sure…

She explained to him what's was going to happen before and after the operation. When she finished with all the medical mambo jumbo, they remained silent. Like they had nothing else to say to each other. Terry went back to his cold mood. And Candy didn't insist.

- I have some patients to see. You can stay here and wait for Nellie

She stood up to leave the office.

- Candy, he said when she got to the door

- Yes…?

- Thank you…

- You're welcome Terry, she said

It was like she was trying to be cold with him too, but it was not working. Her whole mind and body were screaming to run to him and hug him…But he was so cold, so brittle. Well his daughter was very sick and he was worried about her. Anyway, there is no way she's was going down that road again, it was over, he chose Susanna, he had a baby with her, she had a life with Michael…they both lost their spouses…What was she thinking? No!

There was a British doctor working with Candy who seemed interested in her. They were working together in the research, his name was Stewart Campbell. They would work together and even have lunch together. So he came with Candy to her office where Terry was still waiting.

- Mr. Grandchester, you have a very beautiful daughter…, said Dr. Campbell

- Thank you, said Terry looking indifferent.

- All we need is a donor, and we'll be ready to go, said Dr. Campbell, Dr. Candy is a remarkable surgeon…

Terry didn't answer. He was looking at the scene motionless. Candy smiling to the doctor, him winking at her.

- Ready for lunch Candy? Said Dr. Campbell

- Yes…Terry? Said Candy, you want to come and have lunch with us?

Dr. Campbell looked at Candy surprised. Why would she want him to come with them? He wanted to be alone with Candy…Terry saw the look on Dr. Campbell's face and he decided to come along, just to spite him! He thought Candy was still married…

- Sure, Candy, whatever, he said, let's go…

- All right, said Candy, Stewart, let's go!

Candy was walking with Stewart, and Terry was following them a little behind.

- Why did you invite him? Asked Doctor Stewart

- Because he's an old friend, and it would've been rude not to…, said Candy

- I wanted to be alone with you…

- Well we have company…

Terry was looking at them whispering. They arrived at the cafeteria and they sat down, after getting their food. Candy was talking to Stewart. Terry wasn't saying anything; he seemed lost in his thoughts. Candy was trying to include him in the conversation but he didn't seem interested. He was looking at her, but he didn't want to go down that path again…. But wasn't she married?

- Candy, you're husband doesn't mind you working long hours? Asked Terry

- Terry, I'm sorry we didn't get the time to catch up yet, with your daughter being sick and all. I lost my husband a few months ago…

Terry felt bad.

- I'm sorry, Candy…

- It's ok Terry, you didn't know, she said softly.

- I've been so busy with my daughter's illness, I didn't even ask about you…

- You saw my son Michael Jr, Michael was a doctor and a surgeon like me…

- Michael? I didn't know him… I thought you would've married to Albert…

- Albert? Why Albert? Said Candy stunned, he's my adoptive father…

- You're adoptive father?

- Yes, he's the great uncle William, the one who adopted me…

Terry thought about his visit to Chicago when he saw Albert…He was sure Candy would've ended up with him. But he had a duty to fulfill…

- Oh…I guess I should've kept in touch with my old friends…How's Alistair? We used to be in the same class…

- Alistair is dead…he died at war

- What? Oh… I'm sorry…

- That's ok

- I'm keep bringing back painful memories…

- Pain is part of life Terry, that's how we know we're alive, said Candy

They looked at each other. Stewart looked at them, it was like there was an invisible link there…They finished lunch and they went to see how Nellie was doing. She now had a private room.

- Daddy! She said smiling

- How's my little girl? He asked

- I'm fine…, she said I'm kind of used to all those tests, the needles…

- You shouldn't be used to that, said Terry

Candy left them alone and went back to other patients. She was surprised to see her son in her office, when she got back.

- Mike?

- Hi mom!

- You came to see Nellie?

- Yes…

- All right I'll take you to her room

They found Terry talking to his daughter and laughing with her. He was so different with her! Nellie smiled when she saw Mike.

- Hello Mike! She said, please come in! It's so nice of you to come and see me!

- Hi Nellie, Mr. Grandchester…, said Mike

Terry did a head sign and left them alone. He followed Candy to her office.

- It's nice of you to leave them alone…, said Candy

- Your son seems like a decent young man. I know he must be with you as a mother…

Candy smiled.

- Don't worry, they're only friends, said Candy

- Just friends? Well I guess if my daughter falls in love one day, your son would be a good candidate…

- Assuming he falls for her too…

- Well he can't seem to stay away from her… did he talked about her when she wasn't at school?

- Yes…but…

- I can feel the vibe…

- The vibe?

- The same I had when I was near you, back in the days…

Candy didn't respond. She didn't want to talk about the past.

- You can go home and get some rest, she said, Nellie is going to be fine

- I'm not leaving my baby here alone…

- Terry…

- I'm going to sleep on a chair in her room. That's not negotiable…

- All right, she said

He was so protective of his daughter. Candy arranged for Terry to sleep in a another private empty room next to his daughter.

- Thank you Candy, said Terry relieved

- You're welcome. Goodnight, see you tomorrow

- Bye Candy, goodnight

Candy went to get her son and they went home. The following days were crazy. Finding a donor for Nellie wasn't easy. She wasn't compatible with her father, and live donors were not easy to find at that time. Nellie wasn't getting better. Mike was getting worried.

- Mom, what does it take to be a donor?

- You have to have the same blood type to be compatible…

- Can you test my blood? You never know…

Candy looked at him surprised.

- You'd do that for her…?

- I don't want her to die; she's my best friend…

- I'm so proud of you honey…there are risks involve…

- Mom, if I can save her, let's just do it…

Tests were performed and surprisingly, Mike was a compatible donor. He was going to save his best friend. Terry was happy but he still had some concerns.

- Candy, you did tell me the first experience failed… why was that?

- Well it's because they just took a kidney and did the transplant…the blood wasn't compatible. This time we made sure the blood type were compatible…there's still the possibility of rejection…

- Your son is willing to give his kidney to my daughter? He loves her that much? If this works, I would never thank him enough…

- Don't worry. A simple "thank you" will be enough, there are no strings attached here, said Candy sadly…she won't have to marry him…

Terry looked at her surprised. How could she bring up one of the saddest moment of their lives, when he had to stay with Susanna because she lost her leg saving his life? That event, single handedly changed the course of their lives…

- Candy… he said

- I'm sorry, for bringing that up… Let's pray her body doesn't reject Mike's kidney…

Terry didn't answer. That painful past wasn't a road he was willing to take. All that mattered at the moment was for their children to come out safe and sound from the risky operation.

Candy assisted the surgery on her son and Nellie; being one of the patient's mother, she was too close to the case to perform the surgery. She was so glad Michael encouraged her to become a doctor and specialise in surgery. After a few hours, the surgery was over. Candy was at her son's bed side until he woke up. Terry was at his daughter's bed side in the intensive care room next to Candy and her son.

- She's the only thing that kept me going, said Terry, if I lose her…

- You're not going to lose her Terry, have faith, in science and in God…They are going to be ok…,said Candy

- How strange is that… you come back into my life to save my daughter with your son…

"_Like years ago, just the view of you saved me…you're my angel, Candy" he said in his head _

- Well everything happen for a reason. I got offered this position right after I lost my husband… since I needed a change; I decided to take it…

- Did you love your husband?

- Yes, I loved him. He gave me a wonderful son…

"_You fell out of love with me and married someone else…Why does it hurt so much?" he asked himself_

Mike started to come to… Candy turned to see if he was fine. He opened his eyes, still a little groggy.

- Mom? He said

- Yes, baby, I'm here. How are you feeling? Said Candy smiling

- Groggy…how's Nellie?

- She's not awake yet, but the operation went well…let's just pray she won't reject your kidney…

- She won't, I'm sure of it, said Mike…

Terry approached his bed.

- Mike, he said, how are you?

- Fine…

- I will never thank you enough for saving my daughter…

- I'm happy I could help, said Mike with a little smile

About an hour later, Nellie finally woke up.

- Nellie, said Terry

- Daddy…, she said

- How are you feeling?

- Like I've been hit by a train…

Terry laughed.

- How's Mike? She asked

- I'm fine, said Mike

She turned her head and looked at him smiling.

- Oh…I'm sorry you had to give me part of your body, said Nellie

- It was to save you, it was worth it…,said Mike

- Now I'm part of you, literally…

- We're blood brothers!

- Careful you two, said Candy, don't laugh, it will only hurt you…

They had visitors coming in the room; Lord and Lady Bakersfield.

- Hello everybody! They said

- Nellie! Said Lady Bakersfield, how are you feeling?

- Auntie Sheridan! Not to bad…Uncle Elton…

- Hello little one, said Lord Bakersfield, it's so good to see you!

Lady Bakersfield had a nice plant with pretty flowers geraniums.

- Thanks for the plant, Auntie Sheridan, I love it…

- And Mike, I got you some flowers too, said Lady Bakersfield, I will never thank you enough for saving her life…

- The pleasure was all mine…said Mike smiling

- Getting cut up parts of your body is your idea of pleasure? Joke Lord Bakersfield, boy what planet are you from?

- To save my best friend…, said Mike, I'd do anything…

- Mike, said Nellie, we just met…why are you so nice to me?

- Because I liked you a lot from the beginning…now I know why… we're blood brothers! Said Mike, and it turns out our parents knew each other, so we would've met eventually…

- Well I know I'll have much to be thankful for this year, and I will celebrate Thanksgiving and I'm inviting you all, said Nellie

- You know Thanksgiving? Said Mike.

- My grandmother is American so my dad is half-American…, said Nellie

Another visitor came in the room.

- Grandma! Said Nellie

Speak of the devil.

- Hey baby! Said Eleonor Baker entering the room and walking to her granddaughter's bed, oh it's so good to see you well! Or on the road to recovery!

She hugged her softly. She had a stuffed Teddy bear for her. She kissed her granddaughter with tears in her eyes.

- Tell me what happened, your father didn't tell me much…just to come quickly…

- So you dropped everything just to come here? Said Nellie

- You're my family, nothing is more important than family…what happened?

- Well, said Nellie, we met this angel and her son…

- Angel? Said Eleonor

- Dr. Candy…

- Candy? Said Eleonor turning around and look at the room, oh my God! It is you!

Eleonor walked to her and hugged her hard.

- Candy, oh my God, I knew you were good for this family, you saved us again! She said

- Miss Baker, said Candy hugging her back, it's so good to see you!

Nellie explained to her grandmother what happened and this last one went to hug Mike too.

- Thank you so much, she said, I would never thank you enough…

- It was worth it just to get a hug from Eleonor Baker! Said Mike with a smile

Eleonor burst out laughing, with the others. Then she went to hug her son and the Bakersfield and they started talking. They had another visitor. It was getting crowded. A young woman entered and she was surprised to see so many people in the room.

- Why is this room so crowded! There's a sick child in here! She said, Terrence honey! She said hugging me! I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier to support you!

She kissed him on the lips. The room had become silent all of a sudden.

- Who's the lady? Whispered Mike to Nellie

- My dad's fiancée and my future stepmummy! I hate her! Said Nellie

Candy was looking at the scene and she wished she didn't feel anything seeing Terry with another woman, but it hurt her. Terry and the woman went on for a while…

- Honey, she said when they finally stopped, where's the little pumpkin?

- I'm over here, said Nellie, you're in my room, so the logical thing would be for you to look on the bed, since I just had major surgery…but I guess my dad's lips were your first priority…

- Nellie, said her grandma, be nice to the lady who came to see you…

- She came for dad, grandma; she couldn't care less about me!

- You're wrong, honey, you're going to be my stepdaughter of course I care about you…

She approached Nellie who wasn't smiling. Terry approached his daughter too.

- How are you feeling Nellie, are you? You want us to leave? You want to rest a little?

- Thank you daddy, yes, said Nellie

- All right then, I'll come back later…

Everybody left the room. Candy kissed her son and she went to her office. The Bakersfield left. Terry left with his fiancée and Eleonor was with Candy, catching up…

- Candy, she said, how are you?

- I'm fine Miss Baker…

- You can call me Eleonor…

- All right Eleonor…

- Your son saved my granddaughter…where's his father?

- My husband is dead…that's why I came here, to have a little change…

- And you're right on cue, as usual! Thank you so much…

They continued talking and they had lunch together and they both went back to the room to be with the children. Time passed and the kids were healing well. They had some fever, but nothing serious. Nellie wasn't rejecting the kidney. The event made it to the Medical Journal as the first successful human kidney transplant, but Candy managed to keep their names out of the articles. Eleonor went back to America when she saw that her granddaughter was going to live. Terry was being cold to Candy, like he didn't want her to get close to him and she kept her distance. He was engaged to another woman, he had a brand new life, which didn't include her. Why should it include her? What they had was over years ago and they were practically kids…

The kids were back to school, after the forced vacation. They had to catch up, so they had a teacher working with them.

Thanksgiving time came. Michael went to see Nellie to help her with the Thanksgiving dinner.

- Your father's fiancée is coming tonight? Asked Mike

- It wasn't my choice…he invited her, she said bitter

- You really don't like her…

- I can't stand her, if my father marries her; I'm becoming a boarder at St. Paul! I'm not going to live in the same house as her!

- You could tell your dad not to marry her…

- That would be selfish of me…

- You could introduce him to another woman and hopes he falls for her…

- What? Oh…but…you just gave me an idea…if it works it would solve all our problems…

- What do you mean…?

- I found the perfect woman for him…

- Who?

- Your mother!

- My mother?

- Yes…don't you think they would make a perfect couple?

Mike remained silent for a moment. His mother married to another man than his father? The Duke of Grandchester? He was kind of a lout and he was cold with her…

- No offence but your dad is kind of cold…, said Mike, except with you...

- None taken. He's not warm with his fiancée either…she's not making him happy…

- And you think my mom could? He's cold with her too…

- Well let's try, Mike. We've got nothing to lose…if they get married we become brother and sister… think about it…I've always wanted a brother

- And I've always wanted a sister…ok…let's go for it. Let's fix up our parents! This is crazy!

They continued cooking the Thanksgiving dinner while hatching a plan to get their parents together. The staff helped them put the dinner together, and everybody was impressed by their work and wonderful dinner. Candy had arrived and she was talking with Lady Bakersfield, looking at Terry's fiancée on the corner of her eye. Terry was behaving like she wasn't there, staying exclusively near his fiancée. Dinner was great and everybody complimented the kids.

- This is good children, congratulations! Said Terry

- Thank you daddy, said Nellie

- Thanks Mr. Grandchester, said Mike

- Well you American must really love turkeys to have some so often at the end of the year, Thanksgiving, Christmas….

- Thanksgiving is to remember how thankful we should be, said Mike, I lost my father, I shouldn't have anything to be thankful for, he was my best friend… but I came here, I met Nellie, I helped her and I'm very thankful to God, even though, he took my father away, but he saved Nellie…

- I'm thankful for the first time, said Nellie, I know I'm going to live and I won't have to leave my family and friends for good so soon, and I'm thankful for meeting Mike and his mother who were truly my angels…

- Well I'll join in, said Terry, I'm thankful because my little girl is going to live…and for bringing Candy back into my life, with her son…they both saved my little girl.

- I'm grateful to be here with you here, said Candy, as my son mentioned, I lost my husband, this year, and I still miss him a lot. I'm thankful to have a wonderful son, and I'm also very happy to have been able to help Nellie stay alive

- Well since everybody speak, said Terry's fiancée named Olivia Wells, I'm thankful for my physical beauty and that I'm grateful I'm marrying one of the most eligible bachelors of England…

The others looked at each other, Nellie wanted to say something, but Mike made her stop. How selfish !

"_What is Terry doing with this woman?" said Candy in her head._

- We're thankful for meeting Candy and giving her Nellie's case, said Lord Bakersfield…

- And for saving Nellie's life, said Lady Bakersfield

The rest of the evening went on fine and Terry stayed with his fiancée, ignoring Candy.

The kids saw the scene.

- Nellie, are you sure this is going to work? Asked Mike, he's not even looking at her!

- That's where you're wrong, he looks at her when he thinks nobody is watching…, said Nellie

- Really?

- Yes…it's going to work, we just need to push them a little

- With his fiancée always hanging around, it's not going to be easy…

- We'll have to get rid of her somehow…, said Nellie

Candy went back home with her son. The evening was nice, but Terry's indifference hurt her a lot. She should've been immune to that…but no…all those feelings were coming back running…

Terry was getting ready to go to bed with his fiancée, he was thinking about Candy. She was so beautiful; he wanted to be with her… He had his life, he didn't need all the that drama again….he went to bed with his fiancée thinking about Candy and it took him some time to concentrate on the woman he had in his bed, while his mind was telling him to go get he's heart's desire….

Nellie and Mike were looking for a way to get their parents together and alone, which was not an easy task…They were getting discouraged, when Nellie went to Mike during recess at school.

- Mike! You'll never guess what I found! She said, all excited

- What?

- I was in the attic looking for some old toys to give away to charity, when I stumbled upon this old box with old letters inside.

- So?

- Those letters are between your mother and my father…

- What?

- Yes, your mother's maiden name is "Candice White Andrew"? Isn't it?

- Yes…

- She was corresponding with my dad, when they were both in America…

- Well they were friends….

- It's more than that; they had plans, Mike, they were in love!

- What!

- If you don't believe me, look for yourself…, she said giving him the letters.

Mike took the letters and read them. He had no idea; his mother had a past love life, with the Duke of Grandchester!

- Oh my God! What happened to them…? Why didn't they get married? Said Mike

- I don't know… but if they were in love back then, they could fall in love again now…They both lost their spouses, they are both free, said Nellie

- Actually, your father is engaged to be married…

- Don't remind me, and she spends the night in his room! We have to get rid of that she-devil and bring your mother in… you're ok with that? I've never known my mother; she died giving birth to me. But your father just died…are you ok with your mother hooking up with my dad, who now happens to be her lost love?

- Well it will be kind of weird, but I want my mother to be happy, if she is with your dad, so be it! We'll be able to live in the same house!

- Alright, and having your mum as a stepmum, is a lot more appealing than that she-devil! And I like your mum a lot…

- Recess is over, I'll think of something, you too, put your brains to work…

Finding out that their parents actually had plans to be together, gave them hope. They will have to find a way to get them back together.

It was the holiday season. Candy was thinking about her friends back home, she thought about Michael and she remembered how much he loved the holidays. She cried, Michael, she will never see him again, she loved him so much. To have his son who looked so much like him, was nice.

St. Paul College did a play for Christmas and the parents were invited. Terry came alone, his fiancée was unavailable. He went to sit and it was only when he sat down, that he realised who his neighbour was.

- Dr. Candy… he said

- Your Grace, she said, good evening

- Good evening

- Where's your date?

- She had a previous engagement…

- Oh…

- What about you, alone? Where's your doctor?

- What doctor?

- You know, the one who always come to speak you…

- I didn't know you paid attention to me…

- It was obvious…

- Huh huh…

They looked at each other.

- My daughter is playing Mary, he said to change the subject

- If she takes after you, she's going to be perfect, said Candy

- Acting…that was so long ago…

- What happen Terry? Why did you stop acting?

- A lot of things happened; I don't want to get into it…

- You mean you don't want to talk about it with me! She said upset, don't worry I get it! I won't bother you again!

He looked at her. It took him everything not to take her in his arms to reassure her. The lights went off and the play started. Nellie was great as the Virgin Mary and Mike was one of the three wise men. When the play was over, there was a little party at school. Candy was looking for her son, who was with his friends, and Nellie was no where in sigh either. Candy was with Terry looking for them. Finally Mike showed up…

- Mom, Mr. Grandchester…you're both here, he said

- I was looking for you, honey, said Candy

- I know, but Nellie and I have some stuff to do, the teacher is going to drive us… why don't you and Mr. Grandchester go on and wait for us home?

- Are you sure? We can wait for you…, said Candy

- No, it's going to be fine, you guys go ahead, Nellie and I will be there soon, said Mike

Terry wasn't saying anything, at first.

- Where's Nellie? He asked

- She's over there, said Mike

- Nellie was supposed to come for dinner after the play, said Candy

- And she will, said Mike, Mr. Grandchester you can come, if you don't have anything to do of course

- My date had a previous engagement, so I guess that makes me free for dinner, said Terry

- Let's go then, and wait for the kids, said Candy, see you later honey…

Candy left with Terry, to go to her house.

- I don't have a car, said Candy, can I get a ride with you?

- Of course, Candy, what a question!

- Well I don't know, you've been acting like you didn't know me most of the time… we used to be friend, even more than that…

- That was a lifetime ago…, he said coldly

- Are you angry at me? What happened to you?

- That's none of your business!

- What a boar! I think I'm going to take a cab…

- Candy, wait! I'm sorry…please come with me; I'll give you a ride.

She looked at him. Why was he so mean and cold with her?

- Ok, she said, let's go then

They drove silently aside from Candy showing him the way to her house. It was snowing lightly outside, which reminded Candy of the night she left Terry , the saddest night of her life back then…then she found Michael again and he made her happy.

Terry was thinking the same thing, about that awful night, he cried on her neck because he didn't want to let her go, it so painful, so unbearable, that he started to drink to numb the pain…

They got into the house, the fire place was burning, the maid was there to serve them dinner.

- Come in, Terry , make yourself at home, she said

- Thank you…

- Dinner is ready; we just have to wait for the kids…

- Yes…

They sat down in the living room. Waiting in silence. There was a wall between them. Too much time has passed; it was like they couldn't even just be friends. An hour passed and the kids were not coming.

- Where are they? Said Candy, I'm hungry…

- Me too, said Terry, we can eat, they'll just have to have dinner later…

So Candy and Terry had dinner, in silence…When they were done, they had tea in the living room. Candy decided, she was going to talk.

- When are you getting married? She asked

- In a few months…, he answered

- Susanna died, giving birth to Nellie, I heard, I'm sorry about that…

- Thanks…

- Terry, I'm trying to make conversation here…

- I'm not in the mood to talk

- To me, you mean? What is it, Terry? What did I do? I did what you wanted, I left, I was happy…

- You think it's what I wanted? Look I don't want to talk about that…

- So you're mad because I was happy? Because I loved my husband?

There was noise at the door, the kids were there.

- Mom, said Mike, I'm so sorry for being late, you guys ate without us, right?

- It's ok Mike, said Candy smiling

- Daddy, said Nellie, did you have a good time with Dr. Candy?

- I'm glad to see you, baby, said Terry

The kids could feel the tension in the room, their plan wasn't working at all.

- Let's go get our dinner, Mike, said Nellie

They got out of the living and they walked to the kitchen.

- It's not working, said Mike, did you feel the tension?

- I did…well I guess I'll have to help them along…

- How?

- I'll try to make my dad talk about the old days when he was in love with your mom…

- You think it's going to work?

- I'm his little girl…

They took their dinner to the living room.

- Daddy, said Nellie, you and Dr. Candy to St. Paul? Is that where you guys met?

Terry was surprised by the question…going down memory lane. Candy looked at Terry, waiting for his answer.

- No, we actually met on the Mauritania, on New Year's Eve…, said Terry

- Then we saw each other again at school, said Candy

- When was that, mom? Asked Mike

- Well it was the first day, at mass, he interrupted…

- He what? Said Nellie, you interrupted the mass, daddy?

- Yes, said Terry smiling, I wanted to take a nap…

- A nap? Laughed Nellie

Candy and Terry started to talk about their days at St. Paul, and everybody was laughing. The kids went to Mike's bedroom for a little while and the parents were alone.

- Those were the good old days, said Candy

- Yes, said Terry, I'd give anything to go back and change things…

- Like what? She asked

He looked at her… what was the purpose of talking about things you couldn't change?

- It's not important…, he said coldly

- Terry, why are you shutting down again? I'll tell you what I'll change if I could, I wouldn't have gone to the barn that night, because if you wanted to see me, you would've come to my room…

Nellie and Mike came back they were in the hallway; Nellie was putting her coat on.

- Daddy, I'm ready to go home…

Terry looked at Candy and said;

- If I could change one thing, I would've taken you with me when I left college…he finally said, good night Candy

- Goodnight Terry, said Candy sadly

Candy walked them to the door with Mike. Then they both went to bed. Mike heard his mom crying in her room and he had the feeling it wasn't over his dad….

Terry was in his room, thinking about Candy and he was wondering why he couldn't just take her back, or at least try.

The next day, Mike went to see Nellie to tell her what happened.

- She was crying, Nellie! This is not a good idea!

- Mike, if she was crying it's because she still loves him, and him too. I heard him in his room rambling…

- So them crying and rambling, is a good thing?

- It means they are not indifferent to each other…

- You think so?

- Yes, I do…it's going to work, trust me.

- I don't want my mother to get hurt…

- If they finally fess up to their feelings, she's going to be very happy…I promise you.

Christmas came and Candy spent it with her son and on Christmas Day, Mike convinced her to go at the Grandchester's for the Christmas dinner. Eleonor had come from America to spend Christmas with her family. She was glad to see Candy and her son. Olivia, Terry's fiancée, was also there.

- Candy! It's so good to see you, said Eleonor hugging her

- Eleonor, Merry Christmas…

- Merry Christmas, honey she said with a smile

Olivia was sulking; Eleonor never greeted her like that. In fact, she barely paid any attention to her.

- I bought you something, said Eleonor, for you and your son…

- You didn't need to do that, said Candy

- Oh yes I did…you're our angel Candy, all those years ago in Scotland, and now years later here for my granddaughter….Please accept the gift

- All right, thank you, said Candy, you know, I still have the robe you left for me…

- Really? I'm happy you kept it well

- Now it fits me pretty well, said Candy laughing

Olivia was sulking and talking to Terry.

- Why is that doctor here again? I thought your gratitude would be over by now…

- Livvie, said Terry, she saved my daughter's life, I will always be grateful to her, forever, so get used to seeing her a lot…

- Why is your mother giving her presents?

- Because she's an old friend…

- Old friend of your mother's? Give me a break!

- Well it's the truth, why would she buy her presents?

- I don't like it when she's here, said Olivia, and you shouldn't let her son come here so often…

- He saved my daughter's life, if he wants to live here, he's welcome…

- Terry…

- Livvie, you're here for me, not to talk about my family's guests…

- But…

- Leave them alone…

- All right, honey but you're going to make it up to me later, I hope…

- Well, with my mother here…

- What are you 6?

- I just don't want to show her that we…

- What about your daughter?

- She doesn't know…

Nellie, came to get her dad.

- Daddy, come over here and let's sing Christmas songs!

- Right away baby! Livvie?

- I'm right behind you, she said with weary tone…

They sang Christmas carols and they had fun. Mike was observing Terry and he indeed saw him looking at Candy, when he thought no one was looking. Nellie was right, that look was a look of love… Terry was in love with his mother! He looked at his mother too, and he saw that she looked at Terry a lot too. Why didn't they just admit their feeling and get it over with? Olivia, for one, would be definitely out of the picture… He went to see Nellie.

- Nellie, you're right, they look at each other when no one is looking…I caught my mother looking at your dad…

- They love each other; we just have to make them admit it to each other…

- Easier said than done…

- We left them alone that evening of the school play…

- She ended up crying and him rambling…

- I'm sure if we keep them in a situation where they can't help but stay together…

- Trap them?

- Yes…they are both so stubborn, so they need a little help…

- What did you have in mind?

It was New Year's Eve…Candy had plans to party with some colleagues, but her son of course, had plans with his dear Nellie. They spent a lot time together, but it was not in a romantic way. They were more like brother and sister, than teens in love.

- Mom, please come at the Grandchester's with me…, begged Mike

- No …I don't want to see that arrogant duke!

- Come on mom, you can spend midnight together, then you can go at your friends' after midnight. Mr. Grandchester is not that bad when you know him…

- I already know him, remember? And he's a lout!

- Ok…mom you come with me, please, I want to be with Nellie and you too…

- Why doesn't she come here so we wait for midnight here?

- Because she wants to be with her dad… and they are having a party at the castle. The Duke is celebrating the New Year with a big party since his daughter was saved, I have to be there, and you too…

Candy looked at her son; New Year's Eve was the anniversary of her meeting with Terry… and to see him with his obnoxious fiancée… And his behaviour towards her, always so cold, like he wanted to push her away, well it was working; she was going to stay away, she wasn't going to go where she was unwanted…but Mike was insisting…and she didn't want to disappoint her son on New Year's Eve.

- All right, she finally said, I'll go with you until midnight and then I'll leave, but Stewart is coming with us…

- He is? Said Mike, I don't like him he's annoying…

- Annoying? He's nice to me, he makes me laugh, and he's annoying? Terry ignores me and barely looks at me, and you like him? What's wrong with this picture?

- Well I've been spending a lot of time with him and Nellie, he's nice…

- Well, he's not nice to me! And I'm not going to spend the first day of the year with someone who ignores me!

- Mom, you're going to spend it with me, not Mr. Grandchester

He smiled internally, Candy was in love with Terry, he could feel it by the way she was trying to avoid going to the castle, she was protesting too much…

- Of course, said Candy, let's wait for Stewart and then we can go…

- Can't we just dump Stewart, and go! Tempted Mike

- No! You want me to come, I'm coming with Stewart!

- All right mom. Let's wait for your doctor…

So they waited for Stewart who arrived a few moments later. Mike was wearing a suit for the occasion. Candy was wearing a green evening dress which matched her eyes. Her hair was down on her shoulders. Stewart thought she was exquisite.

- Candy, he said, you look marvellous…

- Thank you Stewart, you don't look too bad yourself

- Mike, you look handsome, said Stewart

- Thanks, doctor. We should be going…

- Stewart, Mike wants me to go with him at the castle to so we can be together at midnight

- What castle?

- The Duke of Grandchester's…

- His girlfriend's father…well, all right then, he said a little annoyed

- We'll go to the other party after midnight…, said Candy to reassure him

They all went to the castle; there were a lot of cars there. Nellie was glad to see them. Eleonor was there too and playing the hostess. Olivia was on a corner sulking, she wanted to play the hostess, but Eleonor wouldn't let her and since she wasn't the official duchess yet, she couldn't say much. But she swore she was going to get her revenge. She was even more angry to see Candy and Mike…can't they just stay away for one day?

Terry was smiling when he saw them, maybe because they were in public, and he had to make everybody comfortable.

- Good evening he said with a nice smile, it's good to see you! Candy, Mike, doctor… make yourself at home and have fun!

- Thank you Terry, said Candy smiling

They looked at each other for a little while, thinking about the night they met, it was so long ago. Stewart saw their glance and he decided to take Candy away.

- Thank you Your Grace, said Stewart, let's go Candy

They went inside. Mike and Nellie didn't miss that!

- Did you see how they looked at each other? Said Mike

- That's because it the anniversary of they day they met…

- What? How do you know?

- Your mom told us the other night, and the letters, I read them all, and I also found a diary my dad used to keep…They met on the Mauritania on December 31st… he made fun of her freckles, because she caught him crying…

- Ok…so tonight we have to put our plan into motion…

- Yes we do…let's go…

The party was going fine, around a quarter to midnight, Candy was going to the powder room and she made a mistake, she entered a room with no window full of boxes, there was a couch. The door closed behind her. Terry was there looking for something in the boxes.

- Terry, she said, oh sorry, I was looking for the powder room…

- It's the next door, he said coldly…

- All right, she said

She turned around to open the door, but it was stuck…

- What's wrong with the door? Asked Candy

- What do you mean? Asked Terry the door is fine

- It's stuck, said Candy

- Really, let me see…

He walked to the door and it was indeed stuck. Terry started to pond on the door.

- No one is going to hear you, the music is too loud, said Candy

- Well this is just great! It's almost midnight…

- And you wanted to be with your lovely fiancée, said Candy

- Of course, I'm going to marry her…

- Why did it take you so long to marry again?

- Why do you want to know anything about my life?

- Because we used to be friends… I don't know where all this hostility is coming from…

- I've changed…

- You can say that again! You're even worst than when we first met!

- And you're still the "Little Mary Sunshine", as I can see….

- You don't know anything about me! I've suffered too, I lost my husband…

- You fell in love, and you got married…

- You married Susanna…why are we talking about this? It's all in the past!

- Well we're locked up in here, why not talk… or we can remain silent until someone comes…

- You want to talk, Terry? You've been giving me the cold shoulder ever since we saw each other again!

- I just didn't expect to see you again…

- Oh, seeing me again made you cold? Do I disgust you that much?

- Stop saying nonsense Freckles…

- "Freckles"….she said softly

It had been so long ever since, she heard that. They looked at each other.

- You don't disgust me… , he said softly

- What did I do? Is it because I moved on with my life?

He looked at her. He had something on his mind.

- I saw you, he finally said

- You saw me? She said without understanding

- Yes, so in control, with the children at the Happy Clinic…

- The Happy Clinic? Doctor Martin's Happy Clinic? That was years ago! And you didn't come and talk to me?

- Albert told me I would open some old wounds…so I decided to go back to my duty…and take care of Susanna

- Seeing me, made you go back to Susanna? Why? Because I was so in control in front of the children?

- He told me you lost your job in the hospital you were blacklisted and you didn't let that run you down…

- So what? I had to make a living; I didn't really have the choice but to look for another job!

- I felt weak because I had a duty with Susanna and I let her down to get drunk in bars…

- You came to me… and you didn't speak to me… I was waiting like a fool, when I heard you left Broadway, for you to come and get me… and that idiot Neil Reagan tricked into thinking you came for me …

- How?

- He send a car with a driver, saying you wanted to see me, when I got there it was him, trying to force me to marry him…

- What? That bloody idiot wanted to marry you?

- Yes, he fell for me, after I helped him in a fight with a gang…

- A fight with a gang! When?

- Before I came to New York for the premiere… we didn't really get the chance to talk…she said looking down

- Candy….

- So you saw me and you left, that's why you're angry with me?

- No, I saw you again a later in a hotel with your husband on your honeymoon

- My honeymoon? In Florida? You were there?

- Well I was there for work, and I happen to cross this newlywed couple, very cute, both blond… the woman telling her husband how much she loved him… When I heard the voice I was frozen on the spot, it couldn't be my Freckles, married to another man…

- That's why you thought it was Albert… you didn't see his face…

- It hurt me to hear you say you loved him…. I was jealous…Did you ever love me?

- I was married to a man I loved, Terry, what did you wanted me to say, " I love you honey, but I love my first love, who sacrificed himself for his obsessed colleague who lost her saving his life, more?" I don't know why I'm having this conversation with you!

- Because we're locked up in a storage room on New Year's Eve?

- It's almost midnight… said Candy

The music stopped and they could hear people counting down…10 …9….8….7….6….5…4…3…2…1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Candy and Terry looked at each other. It was the New Year, they had seen another year, a lot of people didn't make it… Susanna…. Michael. Terry looked at Candy and he was thinking that never in a million years, he would've thought he'd be with Candy locked in a storage room on New Year's Eve… it was a dream come true… and how could he stay away from her… So he approached her.

- Happy New Year, Freckles, he said smiling

She saw his smile and she melted, so she smiled too…

- Happy New Year, Terry

They looked at each other, and then he leaned and took her lips in a hot fiery kiss. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back., like she never kissed anyone before, not even her husband…For that brief moment, they were one, they were soul mates, they were perfect. The sensation was so good they forgot where they were. They didn't hear the door opening and their children looking at them speechless. Nellie closed back the door.

- Oh my God! It worked! This is incredible! She said

- Yeah, said Mike a little sad….

- What's wrong?

- Well I've only seen my mom kiss my father…

- Oh Mike, I'm sorry…I'm insensitive…

- That's ok. She looked so passionate; I don't remember seeing her like that before…

- My father was her first love, Mike…

- It's like he was her only love…did you see them together?

- Yes, and I can tell you, I've seen my father with women, but I've never felt what I felt when I saw him kissing your mother…that was powerful! Let's give them a couple more minutes…we'll come and free them later…

- Livvie is going to be pissed!

- The spider queen can go to hell! Said Nellie laughing

- Boy, remind me not to get on your bad side! Said Mike laughing

Candy and Terry were still kissing, and when they finally stopped, they were breathless. And they looked at each other.

- I got carried away… I'm sorry…, said Terry

- You're sorry? She said upset

- This shouldn't have happened, I shouldn't have kissed you…

- What you're going all moral on me now? Where was your morality 5 minutes ago, when you started to kiss me?

- It was the craze of the New Year, don't read anything into it…

- I wasn't going to read anything into it, what are you, nuts? You're engaged to the lovely Livvie! The kiss meant nothing!

Candy was hurt and angry at herself for being so weak, she should've slapped him like the first time! But that kiss was amazing! She tried holding the tears from coming down, she turned around. She didn't want to let him see her cry. She went to bang on the door.

- SOMEBODY OPEN THIS DOOR! HELP! She screamed

After a few minutes, the door opened and their children were staring at them.

- Mom? Said Mike, that's were you were? With him?

- Happy New Year, Mike said Candy hugging her son, Happy New Year Nellie! Let's go, Stewart must be looking for me everywhere…

- He is…, said Mike

Candy walked away with Mike to look for Stewart to leave. Nellie looked at her dad.

- What happened here, daddy?

- Nothing, said Terry

- Nothing? You've got lipstick on your lips…, she said with a mocking tone, you kissed her, didn't you?

- That's none of your business

- What will Olivia think if she knew?

- She's not going to know….

- Daddy, you're kissing another woman, while your fiancée is in another room…

- It was just a New Year kiss, that's all, said Terry looking for an handkerchief to wipe his lips, let's go back to our guests

They went back to their guests and Olivia was, of course very angry not to have been with Terry at midnight.

- I'm sorry, said Terry , I was locked in the storage room

He didn't tell her of course that he wasn't alone. Eleonor went to kiss her son too. Then she stumbled upon her granddaughter's conversation with Mike.

- Is your mom gone? Asked Nellie

- Yes, she was pretty upset! What did you dad do to her after that kiss? Said Mike

- I don't know he was probably a jerk to her…

- Are you sure this is going to work? Because my mom keeps crying after her encounters with your dad….

- What are you kids talking about? Asked Eleonor

- Nothing, said Nellie

- Nellie…, said Eleonor with a severe voice

- Ok, grandma. We're trying to set up dad with Mike's mother…

- You what? Why? Asked Eleonor, let's go in the hallway…

They went in the hallway to talk.

- Because I don't like Livvie and I like Candy and I discovered they used to be in love…., said Nellie

- "Used to", past tense, said Eleonor, they broke up years ago…

- Do you know why they broke up grandma? Asked Nellie

- Well…, said Eleonor

- Please, you have to tell us…, said Mike, Nellie found my mother's letters; we know they had plans…

- Come on grandma, I know you don't like Livvie…

- I can't stand her! Said Eleonor, all right, I'll tell you what I know. Candy and Terry were in love since they were in college. She's the one who convinced him to give me another chance and reconcile with me. When they went back to America, they started writing each other and Terry had just got this big role playing Romeo, while Candy was studying to become a nurse. Candy was supposed to come for the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet"… a few days before she arrived, there was an accident at the theatre during the rehearsal, the girl playing Juliet saved Terry from a spotlight that was going to fall on him but it fell on her leg which had to be amputated. The girl's mother started to pressure Terry to marry her daughter because she was in love with him…Candy came for the premiere, and she somehow found out what was going on during the intermission and she went to the hospital to see you're the girl who saved Terry and she found her on the roof about to jump to her death and she saved her… then, she broke up with Terry, because she felt he had an obligation to stay with the girl who was not only madly in love with him, but who also saved his life… so she left and went back to Chicago…

- That girl, said Nellie sadly, was…

- Your mother, Susanna…

- Oh…, said Nellie and Mike at the same time

- That's why Candy and Terry aren't together… Terry married Susanna, and Candy married your father Mike…

The two teens remained silent for a while. That story was so sad. Nellie felt sorry for her father, she wanted him to be happy, more than ever now.

- So he married my mother out of duty, he didn't love her? She asked

- You'll have to ask him that, honey, said Eleonor, but I don't think he was in love with her. I'm sorry honey.

- It's ok. I never knew my mother. But I have my father and I want him to be happy this time around. He must've been heartbroken to break up with the girl he loved…

- He became a drunk and left everything going from bar to bar…, said Eleonor, he got to Chicago, where he saw Candy working with children, not feeling sorry for herself, it gave him the will to go back to Susanna and take his responsibilities….That's why I call her our angel, she gave me back my son, she gave your father the strength to go back to his responsibilities, and she gave you your life back…

- Then don't you see she's perfect for dad? Said Nellie, we have to make him see that!

- Now I understand why she cries, said Mike , oh my God, what a story! I want her to be back with your dad too, to give them back what they sacrificed all those years ago…

- Grandma? Said Nellie

- I won't say a thing she said, go for it. Candy and Terry belong together, I knew it then and I know it now! Let's just hope your father sees it!

- I'm going to make him see it, if it's the last thing I do, said Nellie, let's go back to the party, now…let's have fun…I thought I was going to die without seeing the New Year…and I'm alive, thanks to you Mike! Let's go dance! Grandma?

- I'm coming! Let's go party! Said Eleonor

They went to dance and Nellie looked at her father, now she knew his story. She felt so sorry for him... She was going to put the smile back on his lips, for good with Candy. At one point she danced with him and closed her eyes. Terry was happy his daughter was all right, she wasn't suppose to see the New Year, and now thank to Candy and her son, he had his daughter back, and she wasn't rejecting the kidney. Thank God.

Candy went to party with Stewart and she tried to have fun and forget about Terry and the kiss, but it was impossible. Like the first time he kissed her all those years ago, she couldn't get it out of her head… Stewart tried to get her to spend the night with him, but she nicely declined. She couldn't be with another man, after kissing Terry so passionately.

- Come on Candy…. he said

- No, she said, this is not going to work out, I'm sorry…

- But why? We seemed to get closer lately

- I know, she said, I'm just not ready yet; it's too soon after my husband's death…

- I understand, said Stewart, bye Candy, he said leaving

- Bye Stewart…

Candy went to bed incapable of sleeping haunted by Terry…

Well Terry on his part couldn't stop thinking about her either…Livvie spent the night, but they just….slept.

- Honey, what's wrong? Said Livvie

- I'm just tired, he said

- That never stopped you before

- I just want to sleep….

He tried to sleep but he kept thinking about Candy, about the kiss… he stood up, and went to his study and he started to write, write and write…

After the holidays, Eleonor went back to America, and it was back to school. The kids gave their parents a little break after all the emotions of the New Year.

Terry went to the hospital to see Candy. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was surprised to see him.

- Terry, she said, hi…

- Hi, he said

- What can I do for you? Is it Nellie?

- Yes…

- What's wrong with her? Asked Candy worried

- She's fine don't worry. I came to support your research, with a cheque and I will be donating money regularly for other research if necessary…

- Oh…, said Candy surprised, that's very generous of you, Terry, thank you very much.

- I want you and your friends to continue your research; you saved my daughter's life! And if you could save others like that, it would be wonderful…

- Thank for supporting our cause, Terry

- Thank you for saving my daughter. It's lunch time, he said, you want to have lunch with me?

- Yes, she said smiling I would love to…

- But please, I'm taking you out; you're not going to kill me again with hospital food!

Candy burst out laughing.

- All right, we're going out for lunch, she said, I can use a nice meal…

- Let's go then!

She took her coat and she left with Terry, talking and laughing. Stewart was passing by and he saw them together, he could feel their chemistry. Candy might have been grieving her husband, but she was very very friendly with the duke of Grandchester…

Candy and Terry were behaving like friends. They didn't talk about the New Year's kiss. Terry was still engaged to Livvie and Candy was still going out with Stewart. The kids were ecstatic, but nothing more was happening.

- Well they are making progress, said Mike, they are talking and my mother is not crying anymore

- Well my father is still engaged to the spider queen…, but there's another event coming up, so we can get them alone again

- Well they spent a lot of time together…

- In public places…My father's birthday is coming up, so my present is going to be a dinner for two here with your mother…

- Just the two of them?

- Yes…

- But he's engaged, Nellie. He might not be eager to have dinner with my mother per your request…

- After the way he kissed her on New Year's Day? I think he would, actually

- He's still engaged to Livie, he might want to spend his birthday with her…

- You're right, she's going to ruin everything….Let me take care of that…

Mike told his mother that it was Terry's birthday and that Nellie wanted to give him a surprise party.

- A surprise party? Said Candy

- Yes, you can't tell him anything…we're going to be at the castle late in the afternoon to arrange everything in one of the living rooms…It's on Sunday

- All right, said Candy I'm going to buy him a present…

- You like him don't you? Asked Mike smiling

- I told you we were friends…, said Candy

"_Friends in love, who wanted to spend their lives together…" said Mike in his head._

- Mom, I wouldn't mind seeing you with the duke…, said Mike

- What? Said Candy surprised…

- Yes, mom. Ever since you've been spending time with him, you've been very happy…he makes you happy…

- He's engaged to another woman…

- You guys are old friends; you can steal him from her…

- Mike!

- I'm not kidding. Think about it, if you marry the duke, Nellie and I become brother and sister…that's going to be great and we're all going to live together…

- Michael Durand Junior! What on earth are you talking about!

- Mom…I'm sorry if I offended you. It's just a suggestion… It's just that I've never seen you so happy and the duke is responsible and he's been in a good mood too lately….

- Really?

- Yes. Before he would only be nice to Nellie, but now, he's nice with everybody, with me, the staff…

- His fiancée…

- Actually according to Nellie, she doesn't spend the night at the castle anymore…

- Mike!

- Well, you want to know if they sleep in the same room don't you?

- I…

- I'm just telling you she's not anymore. He's changed and that's because of you, I'm sure of it…

Candy didn't say a thing. She had been so happy spending time with Terry. He was nice to her, and she enjoyed his company so much. But it was nothing romantic, he was a friend, they talked about the past, the funny stuff only, she would tell him about the others back in America.

- Well I'm just an old friend, said Candy, and I'm glad he's nicer…

Mike looked at her smiling. She hadn't told him that she and Terry were once in love, she probably didn't want to upset him so soon after his father's death.

On Terry's birthday the weather wasn't very nice. It was snowing and windy. Nellie had arranged everything for the party of two, for her father and Candy. Candy thought she was going to a surprise party, so he arrived at the castle and nobody was there.

- Where's everybody? She asked Nellie

- Everybody is hiding, but you have to wait for my dad, you're going to escort him to the living room, so you wait for him in his study. Mike and I have to go somewhere, but we'll be back on time…

Candy thought all that was a little strange, but she agreed. She went to wait for Terry in the study. She was reading a book to pass time and she fell on a manuscript, it was a story for a play, in fact lots of stories for plays… He was still thinking about acting, or at least about the theatre to be writing plays. She felt so happy inside, he might go back to acting one day, his passion; he was so talented. It was a shame to waste all that talent. She didn't know how long she was in the study, when she heard a noise. She put the manuscript back, just in time. Terry came in.

- Candy, he said smiling, what are you doing here?

- Well I came to see you…, she said smiling

- Oh, what a nice surprise, he said smiling, the weather is terrible outside. We've got a storm…

- Really? Well I hope I won't have any trouble going home

- That's not a problem, you can spend the night here…

"_Spend the night? What about all the guests?" Said Candy in her head_

- Thank you Terry. Let's go to the living room…, said Candy

She was wondering where the kids were. They didn't come and check on her, they were probably hiding in the living room…

They opened the living door and Candy turned on the lights and said;

- SURPRISE!

But the room was empty. There was a table for two, with two plates, glasses, two chandeliers, and servers waiting to wait on them. A soft music was playing. Candy was as surprised as Terry was.

- Wow! Candy, what a nice surprise! He said

- Happy Birthday, Terry! She said uncertain

What the hell was going on? Where was everybody? And the children? She remembered her conversation with Mike…Oh, he was setting her up with Terry! Or the both of them! She didn't know whether to be happy of angry… she was going to have dinner with Terry…

- Thank you Freckles, he said smiling, how did you know?

- Nellie…

- Of course…

The servers were waiting for them they pulled the chair for them. There was a little card for Terry on the table. He took it and read it.

_Happy Birthday, daddy! I wanted you to have a nice dinner with Dr. Candy. Please. It's my present to you; a lovely dinner with a lovely lady with freckles… I love you. Nellie._

_P.S. Dr.Candy must be as surprised as you, I told her she was escorting you to your surprise birthday party with lots of people…_

Terry smiled, his daughter was the best and she gave him the best present ever; a dinner and some alone time with his Lady Freckles.

Dinner was lovely. Terry was adorable, and the wine was good too. Desert was of course a birthday cake; a strawberry cake with whipped cream. It was delicious. Candy couldn't get enough of it.

- This cake is awesome! I want the recipe….

- What for? Asked Terry, you can't cook!

- How dare you? She said smiling, come to my house, I'll cook for you…

- Really?

- Yes, really! I was married, and I was cooking…

- Being a doctor? Come on you probably had a housekeeper

- Yes, but I was cooking… some times, she said laughing, I can bake…

- Bake? That's even harder!

The music that was playing was the waltz from the May Festival, the one that made him angry because she thought about Anthony….

- You want to dance, Freckles…?

- So you can push me on the ground again?

- I'm sorry, that was childish of me… let me make it up to you.

- But the music…

- The music is lovely; it's also the first music we danced under…

- And that's important because….?

- It's my birthday, Freckles. You have to be nice to me today…., come on Princess Juliet…

She looked at him and he was smiling… oh what the heck, it was his birthday!

- Ok, Romeo, don't push me on the floor though…

He took her hand and held her close to him.

- I won't, he said softly. That was a foolish hothead teen jealous of a dead boy…he's gone now…

- Is he? She said softly, I kind of had a thing for him…

- Even though he shoved you on the ground?

- It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have said the A name while I was dancing with him….

- His reaction was kind of harsh…

- He was hurt, that's understandable…

- You're very understanding, then…

They were dancing like they were floating in the air. They were feeling good; smiling laughing. Love was in the air. The surprise dinner, the wine, the music, the dance…

When the music stopped…

- This is what I should've done, instead of pushing you on the ground…

He leaned and put his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and responded to the kiss… Yes, the first time that's what he should've done… He stopped and they looked at each other…

- I'm afraid I would've slapped you, if you had done it then, she said with a little voice

- And I would've slapped you back…

- Me too…,she said smiling

- Well it's a good thing we're older and we appreciate the pleasure…

- …And the wonderful sensations a kiss awakes in us…

He leaned and kissed her again. She held him closer and she was on cloud nine. He carried her and walked to the bedroom, upstairs without letting go of her or her lips. Outside, the snow was falling hard and the wind was blowing just as hard, it was a winter storm. It was freezing outside; nobody dared put their nose out. For Candy and Terry, they were inside in each other arms, savouring what should've been years ago, for the first time…

Their desire for each other had grown with their feelings over the years…Terry gently undressed Candy and she undressed him too. He kissed her on the neck and she was moaning. He undid the canopy bed and they were both on it without letting go of each other. Candy thought she was crazy, but everything seemed so right, she was with Terry, the man she loved, the man she dreamt about, especially since she saw him again in England. Love was definitely in the air. Terry had the woman of his dreams in his arms and he almost couldn't believe it. She was so beautiful, she looked like he remembered her all those years ago, she was now of course a lot more in shape and he started caressing her breast gently with his hands, with his mouth, like he wanted to make the sensation last, like he still couldn't believe she really was in his arms responding to every move his body was making. They played with their hands and mouth for a while until they were ready to receive each other. The feeling was unlike any of them had felt before, the feeling that everything was right, the feeling they were completing themselves… taking them, slowly, but surely and intensely to the climax, making them scream their mutual ecstasy. They rested in each other's arms, without saying a thing…

Love is in the air  
Everywhere I look around  
Love is in the air  
Every sight and every sound

And I don't know if I'm being foolish  
Don't know if I'm being wise  
But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when I look in your eyes

Love is in the air  
In the whisper of the trees  
Love is in the air  
In the thunder of the sea

And I don't know if I'm just dreaming  
Don't know if I feel sane  
But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when you call out my name

They fell asleep for a few minutes and then… they started all over again…This new found pleasure, they were deprived from, most of their lives, was something, they spent the whole night savouring, to the fullest.

Candy woke up from her slumber alone on the bed. It was morning and the sun was coming in from the window of the castle's master bedroom. Where was Terry? He came out of the bathroom, shirtless.

- Good morning, she said smiling…

He didn't respond. She was a little puzzled. What was going on? What's with the chill?

- Terry, what's going on?

- You should get dressed and go home; your son must me worried…

- My son is a big boy. He can manage without me for a little while… Terry what's going on? What about last night?

- What about last night? He asked suddenly, it shouldn't have happened…

- What?

- I'm engaged to be married…

- You're eng…so what was I, a one night stand? You're prostitute for the night? She yelled

- My daughter asked me to have dinner with you…

- Oh….so you slept with me to make your daughter happy!

She felt so hurt, so in rage that tears were coming down her cheeks.

- Candy, don't make this more difficult than it is…

- Difficult? Difficult? Difficult was leaving you to your colleague who was madly in love with you, who had lost her leg saving your life! This… this is mean, pathetic!

- What did you think? That I was going to drop everything to be with you? I have my life, you know…

- I didn't ask you for anything! I just came to your surprised birthday party, not knowing I was your present for the night! How could you treat me like this! She said crying, like a vile prostitute, a cheap slut!

- Candy please, I didn't force you to come up here….

- Oh my God, you hurt me, when you chose to stay with Susanna, but that was nothing compare to how much you're hurting me now!

She stood up, naked and she picked up her undergarment, and started to put them on, then her clothes.

- I have my life, you've got yours… a roll in the sack doesn't mean anything…, he said coldly

- Yeah, you do it every night don't you? So it's trivial for you! Don't worry, I'm not going to make a scene, you can marry your dear Livvie! I made a mistake thinking we were on the same page. But never again!

- You think because I slept with you I'm going to miraculously fall for you again? Been there done that! It didn't work! We had sex, it happens everyday, get over it! He yelled

Candy felt like he had stuck a knife in her heart.

- I never want to see you again! She said crying and getting out of the room.

She ran out of the room and she looked for her coat and her purse and she got out of the castle. The snow had stopped and she was able to stop a cab and get home. She went straight to her bedroom, she took a long bath and she couldn't stop crying. She got out of the bath and got dress. There was knock on the door.

- Mom? Called Mike from the door

- Mike, she said with tears in her voice

- Mom, said Michael coming in, what's wrong?

- It's nothing…

- What happened last night?

- It's nothing for you to worry about…

- But you're so upset…

- It's grown up stuffs; it's going to be ok…

- Can I do something? Do you need anything?

- I just need to rest, baby. Go to school

- All right then, call me at school if you need anything.

- I will if I need anything. Bye baby

- Bye mom.

She stayed in her room crying, still in disbelief of what had just happened.

Mike went downstairs and called Nellie, who had just gone back home and was getting ready to go to school.

- Nellie?

- Yes…

- My mom came back crying…

- Oh no, what happened?

- She wouldn't tell me…

- I knew he was going to mess up everything! What did he do to her?

- You'll have to ask him…and that's it. I'm out; I don't want my mother to suffer like that in your dad's hands…

- I understand, Mike, said Nellie sadly, I'm sorry. This is all my fault… if I wasn't obsessed in fixing up my dad with your mom because I don't have the courage to tell my dad I don't like Livie… I'm really sorry about all this. I'll see you at school. Tell your mom, I'm sorry.

- It's not your fault Nellie, your heart was in the right place…

Nellie hung up the phone and she went to the dining room, where her father was having breakfast.

- Daddy…, she said

- Nellie, good morning

- Daddy what happened with Dr. Candy last night?

- We had dinner, it was great thank you.

- So why is she crying?

- Crying?

- Mike called…his mom can't stop crying…

- And that's my problem because…?

- You were with her last night….and this morning!

- Nellie!

- You think I don't know what it means when a woman sleeps in your room? You try to hide it, but I always know… I was so happy to see that you were with Mike's mother, she's perfect for you!

- You don't know what you're talking about…

- Yes, I do. Grandma told me what happened all those years ago, when you had to sacrifice your love to marry mom….Now you've got the chance to start over with the woman you loved, that you still love and you blew it?

- Who told you I loved her?

- Well, for starters, you were much more nicer ever since you started to see her…even the staff was happier…!

- It doesn't mean anything…

- Daddy, aside with me, you're a real lout! Even to your dear Livvie!

- I'm going to marry Livvie…

- Why? Because you're so in love with her? The only thing she was to you was a partner in bed and that stopped since the New Year…

Terry looked at his daughter stunned.

- Since you kissed Mike's mom…

- How do you…?

- I locked you up in the storage room and when I came to open the door to let you out, I saw you guys kissing passionately… I closed the door to let you savour it…

- What? You locked us up in the storage room?

- You were kissing her, daddy, I've never seen you like that, and I've seen you with women! I've never told you this, but if you're marrying Livvie just for me to have a mother, don't! I hate her! And I don't want her to be my mother!

- Nellie…you never told me you hated Livvie…and it drove you to do things, setting me and Candy up… Oh my God! How could I have not seen that?

- Daddy, I want Candy to be my mother! Not Livvie! You want Candy too; you're just too stubborn to admit it! Or to scare to go for it!

- Nellie, you don't understand…

- What don't I understand that you look at Candy with love when you think nobody can see you? That ever since you've been seeing her you've been happier? That last night you spent one of the best nights of your life? Why are you so complicated dad? You made her cry! How could you make her cry again! Don't you want to be happy? I'm going to be in my room and get ready for school!

- You're not eating?

- You just ruined my appetite!

Terry remained silent. What happened in the morning? Why was he so mean to her, why did he reject her?

Candy finally stopped crying and she went to the hospital. She tried to smile to her patients, but she was still in a crappy mood. Stewart was trying to cheer her up.

- Candy, come and have dinner with me tonight?

- No. I'm not feeling good.

- Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?

- Boyfriend?

- The duke…

- He's not my boyfriend, said Candy

- Oh really? He comes to take you out to lunch, you laugh with him, you could've fooled me…He looked pretty in love with you and you too, for that matter. What happened?

- It…It didn't work out, said Candy sadly with tears in her eyes

- Oh I'm so sorry…, said Stewart, I knew you liked him a lot…

- Thank you… now can we go back to work?

- Sure…

Eleonor called her son from America.

- Terry... Nellie called me…

- Mom…

- What did you do to Candy?

- I…

- She's the only woman you've ever love! How could you treat her like that?

- Like what? You don't even know what happened!

- Well you had dinner for your birthday, she spent the night, and you made her cry… How am I doing?

- Nellie…

- I told you she knew what was going on with your girlfriends!

- I still think she's a little girl

- She's growing up, and she needs a mother! Please tell me you're not going to marry that spider queen Livvie…

- Mum, it's what I planed…

- You can change your plans, Terry, people do so everyday…

- Yes, but…

- You love Candy what's the problem?

- I don't want to hurt her again…what if something happens again? I made plans years ago; mum, to be with her…and everything went wrong… I lost her and the pain was unbearable, it's still is… I loved her so much, I still do.

- Terry, you can't live your life in fear…you can be with the one you love…

- I was so mean to her mum…

- Why?

- To push her away…

- You didn't want to get hurt? Honey…

- I know I sound like a little boy, but the last time it hurt so much… I planed this thing with Livvie, to be safe, since I don't love her…so I won't get hurt…

- Nellie hates Livie…

- She told me. She wants Candy…I want Candy too…but…

- No "but", Terry. Life is giving you another chance with the only woman you've ever loved, you go to her and fix things…life is full of risks, you found that out the hard way, and way too soon … you both took a decision, I'm not even sure I would made today if faced with the same situation. You guys were too good for your own good…but now it's years later, you're free, she's free, your children love each other and love you both….Terry, I beg you…Go apologise to Candy and be happy at last!

- I'm not sure she wants to see me again. I was awful to her… and she was married mum, she loved her husband…

- So you're angry with her for moving on with her life? You wanted her to wait for you? You told her to be happy… and she did, Terry. She had to live…she loved her husband, I'm sure, but she loves you too…you see it as a betrayal the fact that she got married…

- It wasn't that long after our break up…

- How long would've been enough…?

- Never…

- So you wanted her to stay unmarried because she wasn't with you? Terry…her son saved Nellie…so a good thing came out of that marriage…

- You're right, I'm being ridiculous…

- So go see her, buy her flowers, do whatever you can to get her back, she's your soul mate…

- Thank mum.

Terry hung up the phone and went to his daughter's room. She wasn't talking to him ever since she confronted him. He knocked. She didn't answer. He opened the door.

- Eleonor Marie Grandchester, can I talk to you please? He said

- What do you want, daddy? I'm doing my homework…

- I wanted to apologise…

- About what?

- About everything…about my girlfriends spending the nights… I guess I didn't realise you weren't a little girl anymore…about Livvie… I should've talked to you before I propose to her, after all she was suppose to be a mother to you, I should've checked with you to see if you liked her…

- You have to like her too, daddy, but you didn't…

- There's only one woman I love in this world, and that's Candice White Andrew Durand…

- I knew it! Then why did you push her away?

- It's complicated… but I'm going to try to make it up to her and pray she forgives me…and if she does, I'm going to marry her and you'll have the mother you wanted…

- Don't do it just for me…

- Oh believe me, I'm doing it for me…you liking her is a bonus!

- Great! Buy her flowers, or whatever, you know her better than anybody…

She hugged her dad

- I'm sorry for yelling at you, daddy. But you were being stubborn

- It's ok, baby…I needed that…Now let me go see Candy, and oh boy, I've got my work cut out for me….

- You can say that again! Don't forget to break up with Livvie…

- Livvie who?

They burst out laughing. Terry kissed his daughter on the cheeks and left her bedroom. He felt like a veil was taken of his eyes and his heart, what was he thinking, treating her like that? He stopped by Livvie first…

The next morning, Candy arrived at her office and she found it full of flowers, all kind of flowers, all kind of colours… she was speechless. A nurse was passing by, and she saw her.

- Oh Dr. Candy, I didn't know what to do with the flowers, they were invading the hallway, so I had to put them in your office…That's ok? She said

- Yes, of course, said Candy entering her office smelling like a thousand different flower scent.

She took a card from one of the flowers, and she read.

"_Freckles, what a fool I was! Can you forgive me?" Terry_

- You've got to be kidding me! She said, out loud, after the way you treated me! No way in hell!

- Please, I beg you! Said a voice coming from behind the door

Candy was startled and she turned around. Terry was there.

- I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again, she said coldly

- I know I was awful to you, Candy , but please, listen to me… after you can tell me to leave and I will never bother you again…

- I'm not sure…

- Come on please, give a few minutes… let me explain myself, please Candy…

- I'm listening…she said, I would ask you to sit, but you've invaded my office with all these lovely flowers…

Terry took some flowers off a chair and sat down. Candy went to sit behind her desk.

- Candy, I want to apologise for my behaviour the other day, I was awful, I wanted to hurt you, to push you away…

- Why? Terry, why would you want to hurt me like that?

- Because…I was afraid of getting hurt again, I know it sounds stupid….but with Livvie, there was no love, so no danger of getting hurt…

- So you hurt me first? She asked surprised…

- I was angry at you…

- Why? We had just made love all night, our first and wonderful night of love…why would you be angry at me?

- When…I looked at you in the morning on my bed so beautiful and so happy, smiling at me…I thought about when you were married to your husband you probably smiled like that to him too… and it made me angry…

Candy looked at him like he has just fallen from the sky.

- You were jealous, of my dead husband? When you're the one who had just made love to me? This is déjà vu all over again!

- Not very original, hein? Can you say "been there done that"?

- That's your line…she said ironically

- I was thinking of you with another man…

- What else is new? Why? I was with you!

- I was looking for reason to get angry at you and reject you…

- Well you succeeded, said Candy, and you hurt me real bad in the process…

- Maybe it was a delayed reaction to your marriage, maybe I didn't get to be jealous of your marriage all those years ago… I wanted you to wait for me, when I told you to move on… I remember seeing you with your husband, telling him you loved him… to me you were my wife in my heart…so I just lost it. I wanted to marry Livvie to be safe, so I won't be hurt…

- Like all those years ago….

- Candy, please forgive me… I love you, you're the only woman I've ever loved…I was cold to you in the beginning because I was angry you got married…then after our kiss on New Year's Day, the ice was broken, and I thought I was over it, and then after our night together…Can you forgive me? Please my love, I beg you…we can have it all, this time around, even if a hundred women lose their legs today saving my life, I will never let you go again, if you take me back! Living without you was hell. Nellie was the only sunshine in my life and you saved her with your son… I knew you were made for me…Your research and your son saved my little girl and she loves you so much…and I love your son. Come on, Candy, please forgive my nonsense and let's build a life together….

Candy didn't know what to say. Living without Terry was a nightmare until she met Michael…There was only one answer…

- Terry… I met Michael not too long before you came to Chicago for the King Lear. He came at the Andrew mansion as one of Eliza's guests, he was a soldier and a student in medicine and I was a student in nursing… Neil and Eliza tried to humiliate Annie and I, but it didn't work, so Neil hid Annie's suitcase and he tricked me into going to a big tower and he locked me up, forcing me to go down the tower with a rope and the stupid suitcase in my hands. Michael came to help me, we danced…then he was called back by the army and he gave me a ride to the hospital… he came back after our break up towards the end of the war and he was wounded and naturally we bonded… I needed someone, and Michael was there. He pushed me to become a doctor, then a surgeon. I loved him, and he loved me and we had a son…He died a few months ago in a car accident with a drunk driver. He was my best friend…What I felt for Michael, was different from what I felt, what I feel for you… You don't have to be jealous, because I will never love another man the way I love you…Yes, I love you Terry and I forgive you…

Terry had a sigh of relief and he walked around her desk, took Candy in his arms and hugged her first before kissing her passionately.

- Thank you, Candy, for giving us another chance…

- Life is too short; I saw it when my husband's life was cut short by a drunk driver…

- I come with a daughter…

- I come with a son…

- Did you know that they set us up?

- Set us up, how?

- Every time we found ourselves alone; that evening after the school play, the storage room, the birthday…

- Oh…they did all that? I suspected for the birthday…

- They wanted us to be together, so they won't have to live apart…

- Just for them?

- And they said we would be perfect together… and when my mother told them our story… they were more determine than ever to bring us back together, to wipe the wrong…and they saw us kissing in the storage room and they locked us up again…

- I can't believe I didn't see anything! Said Candy laughing

- You were busy kissing me….he said smiling

He kissed her again.

- I have patients to see, Terry…

- I'm going to let you work, but I'll come back and get you for lunch…

- All right my love, she said kissing him again, oh thank you for coming back to me and make me feel better! Those few days without you were a nightmare!

- For me too…I love you Candy. I didn't think I deserved to be happy again…

- After the sacrifice we've made? We deserve all the happiness in the world Terry…

- I have something for you…

He gave her a box with emerald earrings.

- This is for being a jerk the morning after…

- Thank you Terry…she said smiling, and thanks for the flowers

- You're welcome. I'm going to go now…

He kissed her again and then he finally left. Some nurses came and Candy asked them to take most of the flowers in some of the patients' room. She was the happy doctor again, smiling. Stewart saw the change.

- Candy, I saw a truck full of flowers unloading, that was the Duke, wasn't it…?

- I forgave him, said Candy laughing

- Oh, he's lucky…you fell in love with him he said sadly

- Stewart, don't feel bad. The Duke and I, have a history; we had to break up years ago and now we're free to be together…so I've loved him forever…

- What about when you were married?

- I'm not saying I didn't love my husband; I just loved him in another way…

- Oh…I'm happy for you, even if I'm a little jealous…

- I'm going out to lunch…

- Take your time, said Stewart, and celebrate, I'll take care of your patients…

- Really? Thanks Stewart, she said kissing on the cheek

- You're welcome…

Candy went to lunch with Terry; they went to the castle, where a nice meal was waiting for them.

- This is a very nice lunch, said Candy

- How long do you have?

- Stewart is going to take care of my patients…

- Great!

He gave her a box with a diamond necklace.

- Terry…

- This is for calling our night of love just "sex", I'm sorry, it was the most wonderful night I've ever had…and I was making love, for the first time in my life. The other times, it was just "sex"…

- You're not going to give me a present for every mean thing you said to me…?

- Oh yes I am, my love. I almost lost you all over again…

They had lunch together and His Grace did everything to please his lady love. Showering her with gifts; one for every single mean thing he told her.

- Terry I don't need all these gifts, I only need you…she said softly, I missed you so much during all these years…

- Not more than I missed you. Susanna died at childbirth. So I was alone with Nellie, and she gave me the will to live….

- What about the theatre? Why did you stop acting?

- When Nellie got sick, and the doctors didn't seem to know what was wrong with her, I decided to spend as much time I could with her, so I stopped acting. I thought she was going to die, but every year it was a miracle, she'd beaten the odds… When my father passed away, I came here for my father's succession…but last year they told us there was really no more hope that we were lucky she was alive so far… So I didn't want her to see anymore doctors, who hurt her with needles needlessly just to tell us they couldn't do anything…Then you came along…you gave me hope. Just seeing you, I knew everything was going to be fine, even if I was a lout most of the time…

- When I was in your study waiting for you on your birthday, I saw your manuscript, you've written so many plays…I'm sorry, if I read them without permission

- That's ok Freckles, my life is an open book to you. Yes, I've writing and I have to say, ever since I saw you again, my inspiration came back running… you reminded me of what I used to be…You're my angel, like my mother said, you gave me my mother back, you gave me the will to pursue my dream, you gave me courage, when you didn't even know it…

- Oh… when you came to Chicago and you saw me…and you left? Well at least it gave you courage…but I wished you had talked to me… I was waiting everyday for you to appear and tell me you couldn't do it without me…

- I'm sorry. It wasn't our time, I know it now. Now years later, you save my little girl. It was meant to be, for you to come back into my life and save me and my daughter…so my Angel with freckles…

He bent on one knee, with a little box in his hand…

- Will you marry me? He asked

She smiled and she was crying of joy. It was finally happening for her. After all these years…

- Yes, Terrence, yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you!

He took the ring from the box and put it on her finger. It was a diamond ring. Then he stood up and hugged her, kissing her neck, both laughing, then kissing her lips.

Candy went back late to the hospital. She had a smile on her face that didn't seem to want to disappear….

The kids arrived at the castle after school. Mike got the message at school to go home with Nellie, at her place. They understood why, when they saw their parents all over each other. They were like a couple of teenagers.

- Hum hum! Said Mike entering the living room with Nellie

The lovebirds stopped and looked at them smiling.

- Mom? Said Mike

- Daddy? Said Nellie

- Well, said Terry, we're here to tell you that your trap worked…

- Our trap? Said Nellie

- Yes, said Candy, leaving us alone at every occasion, locking us up in the storage room, tricking for a surprise party of two…Your trap did work.

- So thank you, to the two of you for tricking us into falling in love again…, said Terry

- You got your wish… we're getting married…, announced Candy

- Really? Said Nellie smiling, you're getting married? That's wonderful!

She ran to kiss them and hug them. Mike kissed his mother and hugged Terry. They were all very happy.

The wedding happened a few days later. Terry didn't want a big ceremony; he just wanted to be with the woman of his dreams. The Bakersfield stood up for them. Candy was wearing a white dress with flowers on her hair. Terry was very handsome with his black suit.

Terry started with his vows;

- We finally found each other, after all the trials of life, in this uncertain world, you came back to me. How can I not know someone I've cherished all my life? We are celebrating a day of prompt and pride on which we tie a nuptial knot we previously tied in our hearts since the day we met. Our love has proven stronger than the years of storm and strife. Stronger still, and wiser, we are, for having lived that life. There is in this a sign of hope for lovers , though forced to run the gauntlet grim, may yet resilient prove. I love you, and I will love you with all my heart until the end of times.

Tears of happiness and emotion were coming down Candy's cheek.

- I thought we'd never make it. But now we've come this far. Today we celebrate our love and honour who we are to each other; husband and wife in our hearts. We had a hard beginning, adults before our time, but growing up made our deepest roots entwine, even though we weren't together. You are my life, my love, my hope, my friend, my world, my song , the mirror of my unseen heart the place where I belong. I love you and I will love you until the end of time.

They kissed for a while, they were finally married. Candy and Mike move to the castle. Terry went back to acting and producing with the new plays he wrote. Candy continued working at the hospital and doing her research, and her husband was her biggest donators. The children were happy to live together as one big happy family. The family of course got bigger soon. Candy had another boy Terrence junior and a little girl… as for the name…Candy was at the hospital with Terry and the children. Little Terrence was two in his father's arms. Nellie had the new baby in her arms.

- Terry, did you think of a name? Asked Candy

- How about Candice junior…? Said Mike

- Another junior? Said Candy, come on! Let's be more original this time!

- Well I have something… said Terry

- Uh oh… let's hear it! Said Candy smiling

- What? You think I can't come up with an original name? Said Terry

- Of course you can, honey, said Candy, I'm listening…

- Well I know you "hated" all the nick names I gave you…but I think there's one you liked…

- Angel… said Candy, that's perfect!

- Yes, Angel Candice Grandchester, said Terry

- Wonderful! Said the kids

Terry sat on the bed, still with his son in his arms and he kissed his wife. Little Terrence started to clap his little hands and screamed;

- Yeaaahhhhhh!

Everybody burst out laughing.

Life can be happy, life can be sad. For our two star-crossed lovers, it was quite an ordeal. When you life gives you lemon, you make lemonade; that's what our couple did. But years later, by chance, or their destiny finally decided to fulfill their dreams, they finally ended up together, with the help of their children and their little well-intentioned traps… The children got their wish, Candy and Terry got their wish and they lived together as one big happy growing family. Whatever happens to them now, their family will always come first. Because, there's nothing more important in life, than love and family. Happiness was there to stay forever.

**THE END**


End file.
